Fonda Fontaine
| anime_debut = | video_game_debut = Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Duel Academy | appears_in_manga = Yu-Gi-Oh! GX | appears_in_anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! GX | appears_in_gba = Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Duel Academy | appears_in_nds = Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Spirit Caller | appears_in_psp = * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force 2 * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force 3 | appears_in_ps2 = Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force Evolution | height = 175.2 cm | gender = Female | school = Duel Academy | dormitory = Obelisk Blue | occupation = * School nurse * Physical education teacher | anime_deck = Anti-Cure | gx02_deck = Cutie Deck | gx03_deck = * Take Your Vitamins * Stay Healthy | gx04_deck = * Fairy Exam * Fairy Treatment * Fairy Operation * Recipe of Love | ja_voice = | en_voice = }} Fonda Fontaine, known in Japan as Emi Ayukawa, is the head of the female Obelisk Blue dormitory at Duel Academy. In addition, she's the gym instructor as well as the school's head nurse. Design ".]] Fonda wears of a variation of the standard Obelisk Blue girls' uniform, consisting of a white jacket with blue trim, a pink skirt and heeled boots colored brown. Her red hair has one bunch that sticks out over the right side of her head. She wears a pair of earrings, and her lips represent a soft shade of lipstick. Her large grey eyes complete her look. Her beauty is such that males have faked injuries just to meet her. Biography Mostly, Fonda was seen taking care of teachers and students whenever they are injured and doesn’t play a large role until the third year. When Duel Academy was transported into the desert, Fonda is transformed into one of Marcel's Duel Ghouls upon trying to protect the sick and injured Blair Flannigan from the onslaught of zombified students trying to get into the infirmary. She Dueled against Jaden Yuki and ultimately lost though she and the accompanying Duel Ghouls quickly recovered afterwards due to Duel Ghouls being tireless. She was turned back to normal like the rest of the people who were zombified after Duel Academy is returned to its proper place from an alternate dimension. When Zane Truesdale washes up on the beach of Duel Academy, she cared for him in the infirmary. She along with the rest of world was pulled into the World of Darkness and later revived when Jaden defeats Nightshroud. Manga In the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! GX'' manga, Fonda is the nurse of Duel Academy just like her anime counterpart. Fonda appears after the Duel between Chazz Princeton and David Rabb. She is seen along with Midori Hibiki checking the status of David, comparing the incident to Joey Wheeler's collapse during the Battle City Finals, which by that time is a well-known event. She dismissed the notion that either incident did not have a logical, natural cause. Decks Fonda primarily plays with an Anti-Cure Deck, reversing recovery into effect damage, though her Deck tends to vary in the video games. Duels References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! GX characters